


Becoming.

by Spookyyeet



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gay, M/M, Romance, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyyeet/pseuds/Spookyyeet
Summary: Jonathan Harker, a young handsome Englishman has decided to abandon his former life to become a vampire.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work so far ^^  
> I'm pretty excited and nervous to post it!! I hope people will enjoy it!!  
> Please leave some constructive criticism in the comments if you have any!

Jonathan groaned as the Count fed off him, it hurt, but it hurt so good. Feeling Dracula’s sharp fangs puncture through his sensitive and pale skin as they made out. Not even a month ago it would have been unimaginable to him to pursue a relationship with another man, but after Dracula had showed him how good it was.. He couldn’t say no. All his restraint and self-control had vanished, by now he was a slave to his own lust and hunger and God! He didn’t regret it! May Mina never notice!

“C-Count Dracula.. Please just t-turn me!” Jonathan begged, as he moaned slightly.

“Are you sure, my dear? You know you won’t be able to go back to human if I turned you.. You would have to live like me.. And I would appreciate if you did become my finest bride.” Dracula reminded him, a fond smile growing on his lips as he looked at the beautiful man before him.

“I am sure! Please turn me! I want to be yours! Spend all eternity with you!” Jonathan pleaded, as he looked at the older man.

“If that is your wish, I’ll happily grant it to you. You’re going to be my best and finest bride yet, my dear.” Responded Dracula as he bit into Jonathan’s neck again, which caused Jonathan to moan slightly.

The next morning Jonathan awoke in the room the Count had provided from him and he felt sick, weak and feverish. It took him a while to conjure enough strength to get out of bed and to walk downstairs into the kitchen to pour himself some tea as he didn’t feel hungry.

He knew the Count was asleep in his coffin so he tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked into Dracula’s library and grabbed a book to read. Which was how he was distracting himself for the day.

The feeling of being sick remained for the rest of the day. Well.. Until he took a nap at around 3 pm.  
He had dreamed of the Count. The Count touching him, making him feel alive and giving him pleasure. Jonathan enjoyed his dream until it was.. Well, time to get up.

The Count had light a fire in the dining hall and prepared dinner for his dearest bride.

Jonathan had showed up about 15 minutes later, as he had spent most of the time sleeping he looked pretty disheveled. His hair seemed a mess and he looked sickly pale. “Good evening, Count Dracula!” He said regardless, smiling fondly at the vampire.

“I see, you’re transforming quite fast. That is surprising, I would suggest you’d eat something to regain a bit of your strength.” Dracula really was surprised, by the time Jonathan had entered his castle, he knew the handsome young solicitor was special.

“Thank you, Count.” Jonathan smiled sheepishly as he took the spoon and stirred his soup, as it was still hot.

"No problem, you should feel like you’re at home. My dear Jonathan.”

Jonathan ate his soup, slowly. The Count and him were conversing about England and the life there.  
“You have chosen your new life, but I must ask you this.. Thing. You have your fiancée in England, yet you want to stay with me? When you also are fully aware that I intend to move to England.”

Jonathan frowned a little, he wasn’t sure himself why he would stay with the Count. Maybe it was because it seemed that his lust and hunger for a man seemed stronger than the urge to stay with Mina, but no. He certainly wasn’t ready to admit that!

“I suppose, I just.. Want it.” Jonathan lied. He knew he lied but he possibly couldn’t tell the Count that he was thirsting for Count Dracula’s touch. No, he couldn’t tell him how bad he wanted Dracula’s cold hands over his nude body, to feel his cold embrace. So instead, he lied. Although he assumed the Count already knew the truth.

Dracula nodded, indeed knowing the truth. But he wasn’t going to pressure Jonathan just yet, maybe at some point they would come to terms with this in.. Other fashion.

Jonathan finished eating his soup and resumed to their initial conversation.  
What Jonathan found a little odd was how Dracula kept looking younger and younger, but of course he didn’t say anything because that may have been rude, so instead he just assumed it was some kind of vampire magic.

He found himself zone out a few times in the conversation because he kept growing more and more tired, but he didn’t want to be rude so he forced himself to stay awake.

Dracula kissed the younger man, on his lips gently. “This will hurt a bit and you will feel very tired after, you need to get more rest then, alright love?”

Jonathan nodded, “that’s alright!” He said, as he felt the Count’s cold hands on his bare shoulders. Before he felt Dracula’s bite, how Dracula sucked the life out of him. He loved the feeling it gave him, maybe it was perverse or maybe not.

Dracula stopped after a bit, in order to successfully transform Jonathan he had to feed off him a bit longer. By the time he stopped Jonathan already had passed out. Dracula took a second to admire the younger man’s beauty. His dark brown hair, pale skin and angelic features and he instantly knew he had made the right choice of a bride.

He tucked Jonathan in and felt his forehead, noticing that Jonathan had a slight fever which was normal but.. Then he gently tucked a strand of Jonathan’s hair behind his ear, delighted by the handsome English man, he had just fed on.

He walked out of that door and closed it, slowly and quietly to not disturb Jonathan. The poor lad needed as much sleep as he could get, now that he was transforming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to shorten the fanfiction a little! If I get more ideas however I may add a couple chapters :D  
> It was fun to write but writers block did kick my butt.  
> Besides my tumblr is 'vampiricfairy' I plan on maybe posting more? Just if people are interested UwU.  
> Hope y'all like the chapter :'3

Jonathan slept through the entire night, not having any nightmares or anything. He did have some rather.. Odd dreams but he didn’t wake up regardless.

By the time the sunlight broke through his window he was awake again, he attempted to sit up bit failed because of how weak and sick he felt. He sighed a little, he didn’t feel hungry anyway and luckily he had his book lying on the nightstand next to him.

So he choose to read a little bit of the book, before falling back asleep and dozing off until the evening.

He woke up and felt a bit stronger now that it was night time. He conjured up enough strength to get out of bed and get ready to see the Count for tonight. When he took out his small shaving mirror, he noticed that there was no need to shave now, which did confuse him a little bit.

After he finished dressing up and all he made his way back downstairs to meet the Count, who had prepared dinner for Jonathan.

“Good evening, my dear.” Said the Count, smiling fondly at the man. “I hope you had pleasant dreams and that you don’t feel too ill.” He added.

Jonathan managed to smile as he sat down on a chair and pulled it closer to the table. “Yes, thank you Count and good evening to you, as well.” Said Jonathan.

"I made you some soup, again. I could make you something else if you’d like since these are your last days alive.” Dracula told the younger man.

“No,no! Soup is quite alright. I don’t want to bother you any further.” Jonathan insisted.

“You’re not bothering me in anyway, precious Jonathan.” The Count said as smiled at Jonathan. He had grown fond of the other man. 

Jonathan blushed lightly and ate his soup. He was a little sleepy still but he did find himself talking to the Count about their future plans.

After that the Count drank from Jonathan. Jonathan immediately passed out but Dracula caught him and carried him upstairs to his chamber. He put the young lad on his bed and tucked him in, bidding him good night even though he was asleep. 

Jonathan woke up in the morning, too tired to do anything or even to just get up and move. After a bit of consciousness, he felt himself pass out again. 

When Jonathan didn’t appear for dinner, Dracula had made his way to Jonathan’s chamber and noticed that the young man had.. Died. Already. It wouldn’t take long now for Jonathan to wake up, probably being as hungry as ever.

So the Count had brought him a woman that Jonathan could drink from when he woke up. 

By midnight Jonathan opened his eyes.. Anticipating he felt slightly different. He sat up and smelt blood, which drew his attention and hunger to the woman lying next to his bed.

All self restraint had left him and he bit into her neck, drinking the blood of the poor woman. He drained her of her blood and dropped on his knees. 

Dracula had watched him from the shadows, “I could tell you would be hungry by the time you woke up. I hope you liked your first meal.”

"I-I did..” Jonathan said. He was ashamed by what he did but now there was no use in regretting or restraining himself. Was there?   
As a vampire Jonathan needed blood. Just like humans food or water, the younger vampire needed blood to function. If he could control himself a little more, however, he wouldn’t have to kill people, well probably. 

Dracula lifted Jonathan’s chin and kissed him. 

Jonathan was caught by surprise but kissed back in a quite passionate manner. When they stopped kissing he didn’t let go and wrapped his arms around Dracula instead, enveloping the older vampire in a tight hug. 

"Are you alright there?” Asked Dracula as he looked down and cupped Jonathan’s face in his hands. 

“I’m.. Fine. I just-“ Jonathan kissed Dracula again. “-Wanted this for so long..” He finally added. 

Dracula smiled fondly, “I know. I was aware.” 

Jonathan blushed slightly and let go of Dracula. 

"Do you want to go in further, dear Jonathan?” Asked Dracula. 

“Y-Yes..” Stammered Jonathan as he let Dracula push him onto the big and soft bed. 

With that, the two vampires had a pretty delightful night and were to spent eternity with each other. 


End file.
